


Twin Drabbles 9

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	

**Twin Drabbles 9**

**Armour**

“Sunstreaker where is my armour” shouted Sideswipe as he frantically searched for pieces of his armour in their quarters.

 

**Muscles**

“ I have more muscles then you” boasted Sunstreaker as he showed off his muscles to his twin.

 

**Stuck**

“ Sunny I am stuck” called Sideswipe as he tried to get up from a chair. Sideswipe’s aft was super glued to the chair.

 

**Echoed**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe continued to run towards the enemy as explosions echoed around the battlefield.

 

**Lipstick**

Sunstreaker tried to rub off the lipstick that some bot had applied to his beautiful face plate.

 

**Ouch**

“Ouch” hissed Sideswipe as he looked at the new dent in his armour created by Sunstreaker’s fist.  

 

**Treats**

“Um Sunny that is the fourth bowel of energon treats you have had” said Sideswipe.

“ Yeah so” replied Sunstreaker as he popped another energon treat into his mouth.

 

**Smashed**

Sideswipe smashed into the multi-storey car park breaking countless vehicles after he had been thrown off a Decepticon seeker in battle.

 

**Driver**

“Sunny stop being a backseat driver” whined Sideswipe as he played a racing car game in their quarters.

 

**Definition**

“Sideswipe you are the definition of the human phrase curiosity killed the cat” said Sunstreaker while he visited his beat up brother in the brig

 

**Wrong**

“OH some bot got off the wrong side of the berth this morning” said Sideswipe.

“Shut up fragger” muttered Sunstreaker.

 

**Bin**

“Sideswipe I am going to throw this junk into the bin” threatened Sunstreaker as he looked at  the piles of junk that Sideswipe had collected.

“Hah as if you would risk getting dirty” replied Sideswipe from the couch.

 


End file.
